Moments
}} Moments, en español Momentos, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda One Direction. La canción sera presentada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: Es presentada finalizando la semana. Los chicos analizan las cosas que están pasando ahora en sus vidas por lo que prefieren quedarse en los momentos. Daniel cuestiona la decisión de su padre, por lo que tiene en mente hacerle comprender su error. Michael sabe que su termino con Luna lo llevo a McKinley. Eva y Bella ven como las cosas comienzan a cambiar de a poco. Cody en tanto está dispuesto a cambiar todo lo necesario con tal de ser una persona diferente. Letra de la Canción: Michael: Shut the door, turn the light off I wanna be with you I wanna feel your love I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this even though I try Daniel: Heart beats harder Time escapes me Trembling hands touch skin It makes this harder And the tears stream down my face Eva: If we could only have this life for one more day If we could only turn back time Chicos de New Directions: You know I'll be Your life, your voice, Your reason to be... my love My heart is breathing for this Moments in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today Bella: Close the door Throw the key Don't wanna be reminded Don't wanna be seen Don't wanna be without you My judgement is clouded Like tonight's sky Eva: Hands are silent Voice is numb Try to scream out my lungs But it makes things harder And the tears stream down my face Michael y Daniel: If we could only have this life for one more day If we could only turn back time Chicas de New Directions: You know I'll be Your life, your voice, Your reason to be my love My heart is breathing for this Moments in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today Cody: Flashes left in my mind Going back to the time Playing games in the street Kicking balls with my feet Dancing on with my toes Standing close to the edge There's a part of my clothes at the end of your bed As I feel myself fall Make a joke of it all New Directions: You know I'll be Your life, your voice, Your reason to be my love My heart is breathing for this Moment in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today You know I'll be Your life, your voice, Your reason to be my love My heart is breathing for this Moment in time I'll find the words to say Michael y Daniel: Before you leave me today Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo New Changes Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Niel